


You brought food? Come in!

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, I Ship JunHao, JUN the boyfriend material, Jun is HOT, Jun the great cook, Myung Ah is just Myung Ho, Shameless Smut, Smut, please do not kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: Who doesn't want a naughty and hot neighbor like Jun.PFT.Peasants.





	You brought food? Come in!

This day can’t be more cliché that it already is. The first page of the books would typically describe it as a bright, sunny afternoon on a quiet suburban neighbourhood. The sprinklers are on and the glass of lemonade sweated endlessly, almost ruining the varnish on the wooden table.

Myung Ah took a sip of citrus as she turned the pages of a fashion magazine. She was relieved to be away from her books back in her university dorm that might have already gathered dust for the past three weeks since vacation started.

She was quietly eyeing the lad who was fixing an old truck just across the street. His biceps were noticeable under his maroon muscle shirt covered in sweat and grease.

He took off his gloves to wipe his forehead and he caught sight of the young lady in a brown shirt and white shorts who was looking at him from the veranda of the house next door.

He playfully waved the greasy gloves in the air. Myung Ah took a panicky sip from her glass, and adjusted her glasses pretending not to notice. She swore she heard the guy chuckle.

It’s also been three days since Myung Ah started complaining about household chores. She hated cooking and cleaning and washing the dishes but she had to do everything herself. Her parents left for the Bahamas two days ago after winning a two-week all-expense paid trip on a raffle draw from her dad’s company. She was left alone with her sister. To put it correctly, she was left alone. Her sister left exactly fifteen minutes after dropping their parents at the airport and has been staying in her boyfriend’s apartment four hours away from town. Not that

“You’re gonna have fun!” Her sister didn’t even have to make an excuse. “You’ll need some alone time to… reflect.” __More like, walk around the house in panties. Bra off, of course.__

. . .

Myung Ah pushed the grocery cart with bread, instant pasta, soda and ice cream. She was determined to save the money her parents left for food and maybe buy something pretty, even planned to live on the frozen sausages and SPAM her mother stocked up from her last trip to the store.

The girl from the check-out counter was too slow. Myung Ah was tapping the soles of her sneakers to show her annoyance. About two people are in front. She looked back to the person behind her and she saw the blonde muscled guy from next door with a basket of groceries.

“Oh…” He raised both his eyebrows. “You’re THE neighbor.”

Myung Ah nodded and smiled a bit.

“Jun.” He held out a hand.

Myung Ah shook his long fingers with her tiny hands. “Myung Ah.”

“You must be Mrs. Seo's daughter from the university, right?

“My mom did?” Myung Ah recalled how embarrassing it gets whenever her mom talked about her to other people.

“Yeah.” Jun nodded brightly. “We moved to town four months ago and your mom invited us over for dinner one night.”

“Oh God… Did she say anything embarrassing?”

“She talks about you a lot.”

Jun teasingly pursed his lips making Myung Ah even more anxious. Then he broke out into another grin. “Nah. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t think I even wanna know…” Myung Ah covered her ears.

“Nice to meet you, Myung Ah.”

. . .

“Fuck!” Myung Ah grunted. She burnt her fingers for the second time after attempting to cook pasta. Who burns herself cooking ‘instant pasta’, anyway? The instructions clearly has 4 steps. After the greasy, charred mess was thrown into the garbage bin, she poured a bowl full of cereals. She opened the fridge for a carton of milk. She was in for more disappointment.

“Well fuck me…” she sighed.

She pushed the bowl of cereals inside the fridge and munched on a piece of white bread.

After a while, she heard the doorbell ring.

She was not expecting to see Jun on her doorstep, carrying a glassware covered in foil.

“Uhh… I overestimated. I can’t finish all of these on my own.” He offered her the rectangular bowl.

Myung Ah offered for him to come in.

“Thank you so much, Jun.” She placed the bowl on top of the counter and examined the contents. The delicious smell of stir-fried noodles filled her whole kitchen. It was generously topped with spring onions and grilled chicken.

“This looks amazing!” Myung Ah immediately grabbed two white bowls from the cupboard and some metal chopsticks.

“It may not taste as amazing as it looks, though.” Jun sat on one of the stools around the table.

“Wait… you made this?”

Jun nodded. “Mom went back to China with my younger brother for my grandfather’s birthday. I had to take care of myself.”

“I am impressed!” Myung Ah scooped a large amount into two bowls and handed one to Jun.

Jun looked in awe as Myung Ah was scooping her third bowl. The glass ware was almost empty now. He took a sip of soda and chuckled. “I should have prepared more if I only knew about your appetite.”

“Shut up, Jun.” Myung Ah was munching on a chicken breast. “I lived off instant ramen for two days and when I attempted to make pasta I almost burned the whole kitchen.

“So that is where that weird smell is coming from.” Jun stared at the charred pans on the sink.

…

Myung Ah and Jun were in the couch watching a rerun of Stranger Things.

Jun was uncomfortably shifting from one position to another. Myung Ah looked out the window. It was getting dark outside.

“Uhm Jun…” Myung Ah broke off the silence. “if you don’t mind. Can you go home a bit later.”

Jun had a tiny grin on his face. “This series scares you, huh?”

Myung Ah nodded a bit. “I feel like an ugly-ass flea is gonna come out of my wall anytime.”

Jun chuckled. “I noticed that the lights on your hallway flickers too.” Jun pointed to the other side of the room. “Maybe tomorrow I can fix it. I have the tools on my garage.”

Myung Ah nodded. “Thank you.”

. . .

They were halfway through the episode when Myung Ah threw the remote on the floor.

“Fuck it.”

She trapped Jun’s thighs in between her legs and crashed her lips onto his. Jun was taken aback but his mouth was responding to her on its own. Myung Ah had her hands on Jun’s shoulders and her hips grinded into his thighs.

Jun rubbed her back and his lips travelled to her neck.

Myung Ah let out a soft moan. She unbuttoned her blouse, letting Jun have access to her collarbones and to her mounds. Jun unclasped the hook of her bra in one swift motion.

“Wait, Myung Ah. Are you sure about this?”

She nodded.

Jun brought her nipple inside his mouth and sucked gently while teasing the other with the tips of his fingers. Myung Ah brought her lips into his while pulling the hem of his shirt upwards. She finally got hold of his muscular arms.

“Wanna know a secret?” she whispered into his ears.

Jun nodded.

“I touched myself last night while thinking about you.”

Jun smirked. “I am not supposed to tell you this but…” he paused.

“Go on.” Myung Ah was nibbling on his earlobe.

“I might have accidentally watched you get changed… from the windows of my room...for a couple of nights.”

“Pervert.” She kissed his neck and back to his lips.

Myung Ah stood up and pulled Jun towards her room on the second floor.

She took off every last piece of clothing she had on. Jun did the same with his jeans.

“You look way better up close.” Jun whispered. He held her waist and owned her mouth. Their tongues were exploring each other’s mouth. Jun carried her on top of the bed. Myung Ah landed on her back and Jun lowered his head between her legs. He grazed his thumb upon her clit, making her flinch. He bit his lip as he pressed down hard. Myung Ah threw her head back against the bed. His hot fingers spread her folds apart and rubbed the engorged skin. Myung Ah was soaking wet against his fingertips.

Jun lowered his head between her legs and sucked on her clit earning a low groan from the lady. He licked starting from her folds upwards. He gently kissed her down there then his tongue travelled to her hole. His long pointy nose was rubbing her engorged clit.

Myung Ah was a moaning mess. She tried hard to stay still. She was tempted to thrust onto Jun’s face but she kept still. Her hands were crumpling the sheets underneath. Jun held her hands to ease her. Then his palms travelled to her boob. He massaged her mount gently. He secured her nipple with his index and ring finger and teased it with his long middle finger. Myung Ah held her other boob and followed what Jun’s hand was doing.

Myung Ah was nearing her high. She was involuntarily thrusting herself against Jun’s face. Her loud moans were filling the whole room. Jun held her thighs firmly to keep her still. His tongue was kissing and sucking her clit hard and after a few seconds, she came.

Jun crawled towards Myung Ah’s flushed face.

“You look pretty satisfied.” He teased.

Myung Ah did not reply. She was panting and out of breath.

Jun kissed her cheeks and then her mouth. Myung Ah responded. She held the back of his head with both her hands. Her legs entwined and trapped his body on top of her. She felt Jun’s hard member against her.

She teased his throbbing member against her wet pussy by thrusting herself up.

She pulled back from the kiss. She removed her legs from Jun’s back and made him lie on the bed. Her hands cupped his hard bulge from his boxers. Myung Ah lowered the elastic of the fabric freeing his cock.

“Wow.” She giggled.

Not only was Jun very hard, he was fucking long and thick.

She spread his precum with the tips of her fingers. Myung Ah positioned herself on top of his cock and Jun pointed his member towards her entrance. Myung Ah tried to lower herself down but Jun was so big. She had to slowly wait for her walls to adjust to his size. She can feel herself stretch. She closed her eyes from both the pleasure and the pain. Jun rubbed his hands to her thighs seeing that she was in pain.

“Just relax, baby. We don’t need to rush.” He whispered.

Myung Ah nodded. Jun’s hand played with her breasts to relax her. Myung Ah was wincing when she tried to lower herself more down his length. She sat on Jun’s thighs and waited for her walls to adjust to his size. Jun looked at her reassuringly and she nodded her head.

“I’ll move.” She smiled.

She slowly moved up and down his length. The sensation inside her was incredible. Jun closed his eyes. Her tight pussy felt good wrapped around him. He supported her sides and helped her move. He thrusted to her rhythm earning pleasurable moans from her lips. Myung Ah’s can feel her whole body weaken. Her movements started to slow down. Jun noticed that her knees were almost giving up. He flipped their bodies making him on top and thrusted hard inside her and until he felt her delicate body shiver underneath him. Myung Ah moaned his name out loud. He rode through her orgasm, withdrew himself and released between her legs.

He lay beside her, both of them panting and sweaty. Myung Ah kinda knew her whole body will be sore in the morning. Jun kissed her lips and rose up from the bed. He picked up his underwear and put them on.

“Wait… where are you going?” Myung Ah sat up urgently. The thought of Jun leaving right after sex didn’t feel so good.

“Water. You look like you need water.” He winked at her teasingly.

“I thought you’re gonna bail.” Myung Ah plopped herself back in the bed.

“I live next door. What excuse can I possible come up with? It’s getting late?” Jun smirked. “You’re too cute… I swear to God.”

Myung Ah rolled her eyes.

Jun came back with bottled water and an ice pack from the fridge.

He handed the bottle to Myung Ah. While she was drinking, he wrapped the cold pack in a towel he found on Myung Ah’s bedside and placed it between her legs. Myung Ah almost choked on the water.

“Jun!” She scolded.

Jun just laughed. “I don’t want you to complain about this tomorrow.”

"Do other people even do this after sex?" Myung Ah complained and Jun just shrugged his soulders.

Myung Ah groaned. The ice pack does feel good against her sore pussy. “It’s your fault. You had to be so… big.”

Jun removed the bottle from her hands and drank the rest of it. “I liked how you were screaming my name when you came.”

“I wasn’t screaming!” Myung Ah hit his arms.

Jun silenced her with his lips. He expertly swirled his tongue around her mouth. Myung Ah closed her eyes and responded to him. Jun suddenly pulled himself away from her face as Myung Ah tried to chase after his lips.

“I don’t like where this is going. You’re still sore.” He teased.

Myung Ah whined.

Jun kissed her forehead. “I’ll go home now. You need to rest.”

Myung Ah trapped his body inside her arms. “No. You are staying here with me tonight. How dare you leave me after you practically sucked the soul out of me.” She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Jun wrapped her inside his arms and kissed her cheeks. “Whiny baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes, Jun.


End file.
